Blood Pact
by Kumoka
Summary: Hibari Kyouya, a vampire hunter that turned into a vampire because of a certain incident. How could she cope with her new bloody life? Chapter 4: Home. Will she able to come back home? Or... will she find a new one instead? AU Fem!Hiba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira**

* * *

><p>"Boss, we'll meet with the Hibari's representative in 10 minutes. I hope you'll be ready by then. By the way, have you read the paper about The Hibari I just gave you?"<p>

"Alright Romario. Just a little bit more. Nah, I haven't read it. I'll meet him anyway. I wonder how the representative looks like. I'm kinda nervous. They said that Hibari family is a very influential family here, in Namimori."

"You'll see him immediately Boss." the old man called Romario smirked.

"Well... here we come"

**Blood Pact**

**Chapter 1: The Night When Everything Began**

The man with blond hair blinked several times. In front of him, stood the person who should be the representative of the most influential family in Namimori. It was not as he expected. A small black haired boy stood there.

_It's a boy..._

Dino tried to act as professional as possible. Since the Cavallone, biggest vampire hunter family in the world that based in Europe want to open a branch in Japan, of course he had to make some agreement with the local vampire hunter.

"Nice to meet you, I am Dino Cavallone, the representative of Cavallone family in Japan." he extended his hand to the boy in front of him.

"Hibari Kyouya. My brother Alaude cannot meet you due to several businesses so I replace him to meet you as the representative of Hibari family." the boy answered with a rather feminine voice and received Dino's hand. Dino asked him to sit on the chair in front of a table full of delicacies.

"Do you drink Kyouya-kun?"

"Please don't get so familiar with me Cavallone-san. I prefer tea." the boy answered with a firm voice. Dino could slightly feel that the boy was glaring at him. It looked like he was disliked by the boy.

Dino chuckled. "Well... I will confuse you with your brother then. Hahaha..."

Hibari sighed and roll his onyx eyes. A man, maybe the butler of the Cavallone bring him a tray with a glass of green tea in it.

"Here you are Sir" the man said politely.

"Thanks" Hibari took a sip from the glass that man brought to him.

Honestly Dino still doubt about the negotiation ability the boy has, but he was impressed with how the boy could talk in the same level as his. This boy had no fear. Dino took a liking to this boy's attitude. Maybe they could get along well after this, Dino thought.

The discussion went on till almost in the middle of the night. When they thought the discussion could be ended, Dino decided to took him home.

"I can go home by myself." the boy politely refused.

"Ah, come on, I want to know your house too Kyouya~" Dino answered cheerfully while patting Kyouya's shoulder.

"Don't get so familiar with me." he walked away to the door.

"Romario, prepare the car." Dino said to the old man.

"Right away Boss"

"Kyouya, wait~" Dino catch up to the boy in front of him.

"I said I can go home by myself." he is pouting. Dino, as the older one here Dino felt responsible to take the boy home. Even though the boy insisted that he is okay for being alone, Dino couldn't let him. It's a part of courtesy toward a business partner he just met, not to mention his interest toward the boy and it's almost midnight too.

They went together inside the lift. Just two of them. It was so awkward since Kyoya just stood there and keep silent.

"So... Kyouya... how old are you?" Dino tried to melt the ice.

"16"

"Whoa... you're quite young aren't you?"

"Hn"

"How did you get here from your house?"

"Bike. That's why you shouldn't come along"

"Whoa... you're quite cool aren't you? But aren't you shouldn't have the driving license yet? You're still 16 you know."

"Many things happened"

"I'll take you to the parking lot then."

"..."

...Silence...

"Why don't you talk much?"

"I hate it. I hate people who talk much too. Like you." he glared at Dino with his last sentence.

Dino was taken aback. He didn't think that the boy will said something like that. Shouldn't they create a good relationship as fellow vampire hunter? Maybe they won't get along that well. Dino sighed while rolling his hazel eyes.

"You just talked more than I do." Dino mumbled.

"If you don't want to come along after this conversation it's okay. You shouldn't force yourself. In fact I'll be glad if you stay here." Kyouya tried to end the conversation.

The lift door opened and Kyouya walked out in fast steps. Dino followed him and walk him pass through the lobby. Dino make as signal that they won't use the car Romario had prepared and planned to apologize to the old man after this. They walked through the courtyard. The motorcycle parking lot was further than the car. It's was so quiet around here since usually everyone traveled by car.

"Uwaaak!" Dino stumbled unexpectedly, face first.

Kyouya was a bit surprised but regain his composure, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry... I get clumsy when my subordinates isn't around."

"What a stupid excuse..." Kyouya sighed and walked again toward his bike.

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

A loud scream could be heard. Kyouya thought it was Dino at first, but the pitch was a lot higher.

"Who was that?" Dino got up in an instant. Both of them ran toward the voice.

It was a boy. A brunette who were being chased by a... dog-like-human ?

"Oooi! Come here!" Dino screamed, tried to drag their attention.

The brunette and the dog-like-human turn their head toward Dino, but back to their tag game in an instant.

Kyouya catched up them in an instant and hit the dog-like-human's head with his tonfa. The thing screamed and fell down hard to the ground.

"Ouch! It's hurt-byon!"

"Hn, you can talk?"

*Whuuusst*

Kyouya jumped several steps back. Where he was standing was now full of needle. Glancing at his right was a boy with green uniform and a barcode in his cheek. That barcode boy walked in silence. The freaking loud voice came from Kyouya's bussines partner instead.

"Kyouyaa! Ouch!" He stumbled on the road again.

"What are you doing Cavallone?"

"Cavallone?" another voice from the shadow emerged, followed by a tall boy in a blue hair with spike in the top, just like pineapple.

"You are..." Dino's eyes opened wide.

"And who is this cute little human?" the blue pineapple hair continued.

"I am not cute or little, herbivore!" Kyouya said with a firm voice.

"Herbivore? Me?" the pineapple head surprised.

"Yes you! Herbivore tends to mingle. Like you!"

"Kufufufufu... what a cute nickname you gave me. Who are you by the way."

"Not your business!"

"Kyouya, get away from him! He is dangerous!"

"Oh shut up Cavallone..." the pineapple guy got irritated by Dino's voice.

Dino pull out a whip from beneath his jacket. He swung it toward the pineapple guy but the whip just clumsily entangled himself and he fell again against the asphalt.

"Aah! Damn it! I forgot! Romario!" his subordinate wasn't there so he became a klutz.

The trio in green uniform laughed with their own style. Kyouya who were silent since Dino came became very irritated because of the noise they made. He sent death glares toward the green trio and said...

"Kamikorosu!"

Three vs 1. Kyouya fought those people alone. Metal clashing could be heard from the tonfas Kyouya held and the trident pineapple-head held. Some clinging metal sound could also be heard when Kyouya repel the barcode guy's needle coming from his yo-yo. None of them had direct contact with his silver made tonfas.

"Are you vampires?" Kyouya asked.

"You catch up fast." the pineapple head answered his question while baring his fangs.

Their fight continued. Dino, who was now able to untangle himself tried to help Kyouya, using his whip. He forgot again... there was none of his subordinate around. The whip hit Kyouya's head and when he tumbled, his head hit the wall beside him. He fell uncoscious.

"Wooo... friendly fire-byoon!"

"Kufufufufufufufufu..."

"Akh!" Dino's face turned pale. How could he become so idoit in this emergency situation?! "Shit! Kyouya!" He ran toward the unconscious boy, but the dog-like-human and the barcode boy stopped him on the pineapple head's signal.

The pineapple head grabbed Kyouya's collar.

"Mukuro! Don't you dare touching him!" Dino screamed in worry and desperation.

"Him?" Mukuro raised one of his eyebrow.

"I won't touch your 'him'. Kufufufufu..." Mukuro bare his fangs.

"Mukuro!"

"Itadakimasu~" Mukuro bite Kyouya's slender neck. Kyouya's eyes opened in an instant.

.

_What!? What is this!?_

_ ._

"Nnggghh..." Kyouya was holding a scream from the pain coming from his neck. He could felt a pair of fang penetrate his skin and his blood drained. He tried to struggle but as the time passed, he felt his energy was sucked along with his blood.

.

_Shit! I..._

_ ._

His vision got blurry and his consciousness began to fade away. His hand which was struggling, now hung limply beside his body. More blood drained from his body. His pale face became more and more pale. He will die if Mukuro keep on sucking his blood.

.

_No... I can't die like this..._

_ ._

Mukuro keep sucked his blood.

.

_Uuuggh..._

_._

As his consciousness fade, he could hear Dino's voice calling him. Maybe it was just his imagination.

.

_"You are mine now..."_

_._

Kyouya could hear another unfamiliar voice. He guessed, it was the pineapple head's voice. Disgusting and tempting. The voice led him to the world of tempting emptiness. A world without worry, fear, or any negative feeling. It's just peace. Maybe it was another form of death, or so Kyouya thought.

Kyouya's consciousness has been detached from the real world, where the fight were still continued.

Seeing the boy he just met, someone who picked his interest, someone who he was suppose to protect, being killed right in front of his eyes, Dino cannot contain his anger and worry. He prepared his stance. Even though he know he won't gave any use without his subordinates, Dino had nothing to lose now.

"Boooss!" an old man ran with all his might towards them. Dino felt very grateful in one side. Dino now could use all of his power. He skillfully used his whip and make 2 of Mukuro's underlings who were blocking him unconscious in a second.

"Mukurooo!" Dino swung his whip. Hearing that scream of anger, Mukuro instantly avoided the attack and let Kyouya's limp body dropped into the ground. Before the body hit the ground, Dino skillfully catch the body, so that there will be no additional wound into the boy's body.

"Well... time to go..." Mukuro, with very fast movement, grabbed his subordinates bodies and escaped. Dino looked at the boy laid on his hand.

"Kyouya!" He hugged he boy's cold body... "Kyouya, please open your eyes..." no responses. Dino tried to stop the blood gushing wound in Kyouya's neck with his hand. "Please... don't die."

Pang of guilt grows in Dino's heart. Because of him. Because of the stupid and ridiculous him, Kyouya was dead. If only he went with his subordinate. If only he just stay quiet and not disturb him. If only he didn't call the Hibari's representative here. If only... if only... and many more if only...

It was his fault, Kyouya was death because of him. Tears rolled down Dino's cheek. Kyouya was just 16. He didn't deserved to die this young.

"I'm sorry... do you want to help him?"

.

_What?_

_ ._

Dino was surprised by the soft voice coming from behind him. It was the forgotten brunette that was running from the green trio.

"Who are you?" Dino asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, a vampire..."

Hearing that, Dino got tense and went into defensive position.

"I... I'm sorry... I just wanted to help. He is still alive... almost dead..."

"What? What can you do? At this rate even blood transfusion won't help him!" Dino's voice were shaken.

"Boss..." Romario who was just arrived patted Dino's trembling shoulder.

"You can save him with my blood. But... he will lose his humanity if that happens..."

Even it was a little ray of hope, Dino will grasp it to save the dying boy in his arms.

"Do it!" Dino said.

"Are you sure? He will..." Tsunayoshi hesitated

"Just do it! I'll took full responsibility!"

"Very well..."

No one noticed that the brunette was full of wound. Some of them are bleeding. He used the blood coming from the wound in his hand to feed Kyouya with it.

"Hold his body!" the brunette said. Dino held Kyouya's body tightly. After several drips of Tsunayoshi's blood, Kyouya opened his eyes widely, like there was something that surprised him. His body was shaking hardly. Then he screamed...

"UWAAAARGHHHH!" it's not a male hoarse scream... rather... it was a female feminine scream...

Dino, still holding Kyouya's body exchanged glances with Romario and Tsuna infront of him.

"It's okay... her, inner organ is undergoing change to adjust it with vampiric digestion system." Tsuna tried to explain what's going on.

Dino blinked his eyes several time...

"She?"

Dino looked at Kyouya's face then his/her body closely. Sure it was slender and gave off a feminine sense, but, Kyouya was a boy's name and he/she wore a suit like a man... so...

"Don't you know that Hibari Kyouya-san is a girl? Everyone in Namimori knows that"

Dino dumbfounded...

"EEEEEEEEEHHH!?"

"Ehem... didn't I asked you to read the papers about Hibari Family, Boss?" Romario added.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview, Next Chapter:<strong>

[Dino] "Don't come out Kyouya! It's still in the mid day!"

[Kyouya]"My hand burned by the sun...?"

[Tsuna]"Dino-san! Hibari-san is gone!"

[Dino]"Whaat!?"

[Kyouya]"I'll find you pineapple-head"

[Mukuro]"Oya,oya, you still alive... will you become my doll?"

[Kyouya]"Don't you dare to touch Mukuro-sama, hebivore."

* * *

><p><strong>#Umh... I really want to wrote the spin-off too. .<strong>

*Before Kyouya went to Cavallone mansion in Namimori*

"Kyouya..."

"Yes Nii-sama?"

"This is your first negotiation mission, so I hope you will do your best in it"

"I will..."

"Kyouya..."

"Yes?"

"Don't forget, no 'kamikorosu', no death glare, no rude words, no hitting people in a whim!"

"..." Kyouya just wear her helmet.

"If you violate the rule, you'll become a vampire." Alaude said with a serious voice.

Kyouya hop on her bike.

"Now I understand why you always bring another person to do the negotiation, Onii-san"

Strike!

Without waiting for her brother's respon, she just rode away to Cavallone's mansion...


	2. Chapter 2

**You are Mine**

"You are mine..."

She heard a faint whisper. She looked around her surrounding only to see a dark place with misty air. She frowned.

"Where am I?" she muttered. She took some steps forward, toward an unknown darkness that lie beyond. She felt a little lonely and scared. She never saw a place like this before, nor even imagine the existence of such a dark, cold, and empty abyss.

"I want to go home..." she bit her lower lip hugged her own body to prevent the coldness from invading her skin. She just realized that her faithful tonfas weren't there with her. She sighed, and then shook her head so that the negative feeling she had gone away.

"No. I'm not a herbivore. A place like this is nothing to Me." she muttered faintly.

After wandering in the abyss-like place for a time that felt like hours, she saw a silhouette. She felt relieved after seeing the humanoid silhouette, at least she could ask for direction.

"Oi! You there!" she shouted. The figure seemed like turning to her but it did not answer her call. As she was about to approach the silhouette she could felt something was wetting her shoes.

"What?"

The liquid was flooding the place and the surface got higher in each second. She could smell rust from the flooding liquid.

"Its blood..."

She panicked as the flooding blood got higher and higher. Within several second, her body drowned up to her neck. In the coming tension, she could remember about the silhouette and hoping, maybe that person could help her. She was about to look at the silhouette direction when a boy's face appeared several inches from her face. The boy was around her age and he was flying, almost horizontally so that the bloody flood didn't touch him. She could see his eyes clearly. Two enchanting eyes of different colors. Blood red and indigo eyes. Just like the blood and the darkness of the abyss. She saw a horizontal line in his red eye. Just like the kanji writing of number '1'. She froze there for a second. In her hesitation, the flying boy smiled slyly and caressed her cheeks with both of his hand. The flooding blood didn't wait them to react and keep on rising, higher and higher. It covered half of the girl's head by then.

Coming back to her senses, the girl widened her eyes. Before she could react and struggle she was dumbfounded by a warm soft press on her lips. The flying boy was kissing her. The flooding blood now completely drowned her, maybe the boy too. She couldn't feel anything anymore, then, once again she heard...

"You are mine..."

**-xXx-**

That voice startled Kyouya. She woke up in surprise. She was out of breath. Her skin was drenched with sweat. She looked right and left, finding herself in a strange room, a bedroom with unfamiliar design in it. She was on a king sized bed with scarlet cover. Kyouya tried to remember what had happened to her last night. She could felt her head was aching. She pressed her right hand on her forehead, tried to reduce the throbbing pain.

"What happened?" She murmured, "Where am I?"

She couldn't remember the detail of her dream but the feeling of humiliation and weakness were still lingering in her mind. It made her more irritated. She got off the bed wobbly, almost fell down several times, but she managed to avoid from falling. She noticed that someone must have changed her clothes since she was no longer in her suit, rather she was wearing an oversized long sleeved shirt and oversized sweatpants. She had to fold the sweatpants several times so that it would not entangle her feet. She opened the big wooden door in that room. It was leading to a lounge where several elegant sofas and a wide low table placed. A boy was sleeping there. It looks like it was the last night's brunette...

Last night?

What was happening last night? She went to Cavallone's, went home, meet the running brunette and the green pineapple vampire & co., then, something hit her head, then something bit her neck...

She reaches her neck in an instant, checking whether it's true or not that she was bitten. Well... being bitten by a vampire won't turn one to be a vampire. They are merely sucking the prey's blood. If everyone bitten by Vampires turn into vampire, then, maybe almost everyone will turn into vampire. She could felt a pair of rough skin on her neck... she was really bitten and it's hurt her pride. She frowned in irritation.

"Kyouya you're awake!" a bright sound coming from the right side of the lounge. Dino Cavallone was standing there. It looks like he was just got into the lounge from the lobby. The young Cavallone approach Kyouya fast and hugged her in an instant.

"I'm so glad that you're still alive"

Kyouya struggle with all of her might, but somehow, her body felt limp and her struggle meant nothing to the Cavallone hugging power.

"Get off Cavallone!" she scowled.

Realizing the cultural differences between east and west, Dino realized that maybe what he was just did was very impolite, considering that kid is a girl. He immediately apologized and earned a death glare from the dark haired girl in front of him. He noticed that her eyes had turned from onyx colored to scarlet eyes. Dino couldn't avoid the fact that she was no longer human. She was a vampire now.

"What?" Kyouya asked in unpleased voice upon the Cavallone stared blankly at her.

"Ah nothing..." Dino grinned. Again, he felt guilty about the girl in front of him.

"Ah, Hibari-san, you awake!" a happy voice came from the boy that used to be sleeping on the sofa. The boy seemed so tired that tere was bags under his eyes. Hibari didn't answer him, he asked Dino instead.

"Where are my tonfas?"

"It was on the small drawer in your room."

"Hn..." though her head was still throbbing, she immediately walked back to her room to find her tonfas.

"What will you do with those tonfas?" Dino who followed her asked warily.

"Hibari-san, you still need more rest." Tsuna who followed the two of them gave an advice too.

"No need." she opened the drawer Dino appointed before and saw two silver tonfas laid neatly there. "I'm going to beat that pineapple to death"

She grabbed one of the tonfa with her right hand then she felt an intense burning sensation oh her palm.

"Akh" she pulled her hand in an instant then held her hurting hand with the other hand, massaging it gently to reduce the pain. Her face distorted in a furious way toward the man and the boy behind her.  
>"What are you doing to my tonfas?" Kyouya was very furious that Dino and Tsuna swear they could see a dark aura emitting from her body and her glare was stabbing right through their soul.<p>

"Wait... Kyouya... we could explain...!" Dino tried to calm her down but each of them still got hit on the face anyway before Kyouya agreed to listen. They explained what happened last night carefully, afraid that she might snap again. Kyouya listened to their story emotionlessly. When their story ended she stood up and sighed.

"Both of you will pay dearly for this." after saying the threat she turned around and went back to her room, slamming the door loudly. Dino and Tsuna sighed.

**-xXx-**

"Is this gonna be okay?" Dino said while scratching his unitchy golden hair. Kyouya has locked herself inside since then.

"Let's hope for the best right now Dino-san." Tsuna answered hopelessly. "I hope Hibari-san can cope with her new life. Somehow I feel it's kinda unfair for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she used to a human just like you, but now she had to suck human's blood to keep on living. By the way, did you give her some blood already? She looked so pale and kinda limpy. Well, she hasn't feed on anything since yesterday and the transformation into vampire should be burdening her body."

"I had Romario ordered some blood from the blood bank this morning. I guess we could put it in a glass or something, so she can drink it. Well I'll get it for her." Dino stood up and walked out from the lounge. In about 15 minutes he came back with a tray and a glass of red liquid inside. Tsuna gulped in the sight of blood, and then sighed. He should restrain his blood lust. Dino walked toward Kyouya's door, knocking it with his free hand.

"Kyouya, I bring you dinner." he tried to sound as normal as possible and as cheerful as possible. There was no answer from the girl inside.

"Kyouya are you okay? Are you sleeping?" he called again, this time, louder. He looked at Tsuna who was sitting on the lounge behind him, asking with gesture that meant "Why doesn't she answer?" The boy raised his shoulder and shook her head. Dino sighed upon his answer.

"Kyouya? " Dino called again while knocking the door again. " Kyouya? "

Still no answer. Dino sighed and turned his body toward the brunette, "Did she got really angry so that she ignored us? I mean... she looked so furious before... "

"I don't know... anyway... she need to feed on blood soon. She has not eat anything yet since her transformation and this is almost night already...Eh...? Don't tell me... " Tsuna's face turned into serious expression.

"What?"

"She's not inside..."

As Tsuna said that, Romario barged into the lounge in a hurry, "Boss, Hibari-san just ran away. She was beating the guards outside just now and took her motorbike somewhere!"

"What?!" Tsuna and Dino reacted together.

"We got to bring her back Dino-san!" Tsuna said. Tsuna got a feeling that the girl will do something dangerous

"But, where did she go?" Dino started to panic. He felt very useless as an adult for he couldn't take care of the girl.

"I know how to find her. If I concentrate I could feel her presence. She had my blood afterall."

"Great! Please do Tsuna! Romario prepare my car!"

**-xXx-**

***1 hour ago***

The sun was almost gone. Kyouya still couldn't believe that she became the filthy vampire. A race that she hated so much that she wanted to bite all of them to death, but now, she was one of them. She could not accept the fact that she was one of them yet. That was why she decided not to drink blood like those filthy predator.

"I am a human"

She tried to test that fact. There was still possibility that they put some kind of acid on her tonfas so that her hand burned when she touched them. But it was quite weird that the burn on her palm was now healed without a trace. She walked to the balcony where the sunlight still reached. With a little hesitation, she extended her right arm toward the sunlight.

A faint sizzling sound could be heard. She felt like there was a hot metal pressed on her exposed hand. Avoiding the scorching pain, she pulled her hand from the burning sunlight. She looked at her hand closely. Her exposed skin was peeled horrifyingly but she saw her burned hand regenerating by itself with slight itchy sensation as it regenerated. The phenomenon made her astonished and lost her doubt.

"My hand is burned by the sun."

She chuckled ironically about the fact that the Vampire Hunter Hibari Kyouya, now turned into a being she once hunted.

"I guess I really become a vampire now..."

She sighed and clenched her fists. It felt quite suffocating in her chest. She sighed again and turned back inside the room.

"This is all because of that pineapple freak. Damn it! I need to do something to my tonfas first..."

She was thinking of covering the tonfas grip with some kind of leather. After searching for something that could be used and a little experimentation, she managed to use her tonfas without getting burned again.

She swung her tonfas, making sure that she would be able to use it as it was before. She felt no problem about that. Next, she needed information. Fortunately, she found her phone in the same drawer as her tonfas. There are several messages and missed calls. It's from her brother, Alaude. Kyouya hold her breath for a while, thinking whether she should reply or not. Considering she was a vampire now, she thought that she shouldn't contact her brother until everything went well again.

After dialing a series of numbers, Kyouya raised her phone on her ear. She could hear an electronically muffled voice after several beeping sound.

"Hello"

"Irie?"

"Ah, Hibari-chan? Ouch... I'm so nervous that my stomach hurts..."

"Keep your stomach for later. I need information."

"Uuuh... about what?"

"New vampire, lurking in town. Pineapple head. Green clothes. Annoying."

"Buh...!" the voice on the phone line hold up his laughter, "Maybe it's Rokudou Mukuro. By the way, did you really need to add 'annoying' in his description? Huhuhuhu..."

"Shut up! Rokudou who?"

"Mukuro. I heard he and his gang just escaped from the vampire council's jail. Vongola should hunted him down, but it seemed that Mukuro set some traps so that Vongola's agents are scattered. I don't know what happened to the Vongola by now. About that Mukuro and the gang ... according to my informant, there are several vampires that occupying an abandoned place called Kokuyou Land. There is high possibility that it was them.

"I see..."

"You're not going alone right?"

"No, I bring my partners. Thanks Irie." Kyouya cut off the conversation before Irie could answer her again. She put it back in her pocket.

"It's time to go."

**-xXx-**

-Kokuyou Land-

"Mukuro-sama, someone is coming~" a short haired girl inform Mukuro with a happy voice, "Should I kill him?"

"No, M.M. I guess it was my guest. Stay here! I'll greet her. You too..." he glanced at the other boys inside the room. Mukuro smiled widely and left the room in energetic pace.

"I never saw him smile that wide" M.M. said, sulking.

"Maybe it's because of the girl from last night. He said her blood was very tasty-byon." the boy with animalistic aura licked his lips.

"Girl?!" M.M. showed a rather exaggerated expression of surprise and jealousy.

"That guest over there." the barcode boy nodded at the entrance, "It's a girl, not boy. I thought she was a boy though..."

"Whaaat?! That boy over there is a girl? I can't let Mukuro-sama meet her!"

"He said we have to wait here!" the barcode boy looked at her seriously. M.M. bit her lower lip.

"You're right..." she threw herself away on the sofa, "His order is absolute. That's why we could survive until now..."

**-xXx-**

It was an abandoned area, the Kokuyou Land. A park that had been shut down many years ago. It looked scary with the engulfing darkness. Kyouya could saw light coming out from the inner building. She walked toward the light. A big door was blocking her way to the inner building. With a hard kick, the door swung open. There, she saw a boy. The one who bit her neck and brought her to the precipice of death. The one who cause all of her problem by now.

"Welcome, to my place, Hibari Kyouya-san~~" he bowed in a phony courtesy that made her sick.

"Tch..."

Mukuro raised his head, "Oya, oya, you still alive... will you become my doll? You have taken your time to find me anyway. I'm so glad. I..."

"Rokudou Mukuro... seriously... KAMIKOROSU!" she screamed without letting Mukuro finished his sentences.

Kyouya dashed toward Mukuro who was only stand in relaxed manner. She swung her tonfa, aiming for his face. Mukuro only smiled widely. That smug smile made Kyouya getting more and more irritated. She used her power as much as possible to hit him.

*tick*

Mukuro ticked his fingers, at the same time, Kyouya felt all of her energy was gone. She fell hard on the floor. Her high momentum made her body slide on the floor before it stopped right in front of Mukuro's feet.

"Gah!" she gasped. "You!"

Mukuro lower his body so that he could reach the girl lying in front of his feet. He pulled her short black hair,

"Ukh..."

Mukuro raised her head until their eyes met. Kyouya held her painful moan. She grazed her cheek and several parts of her body. Blood dripping from her wound. Mukuro smiled again. A mocking smile. Kyouya could feel that her pride was torn apart.

"Kufufufufufu..."

Mukuro licked the blood on her cheek. She flinched in disgust. Her wound was healed by then, so there was no trace of anything on her cheek.

"Mmmm..." Mukuro mumbled as he licked his lips after tasting her blood again. "You... I didn't realize it before. Those red eyes. You are a vampire now. No wonder the taste of your blood changed. Kufufufu... it made the taste even more unique. I can't get enough of it."

Feeling humiliated Kyouya clenched her teeth. She couldn't move her body. She could feel the sharp pain on her scalp because of her pulled hair. It was nothing compared to the sharp pain of desperation and helplessness she felt. It stabbed right through her pride. Her breath getting faster because of anger and humiliation she felt.

*BRAKKK!*

A loud noise coming from outside the building.

"We got more company Kyouya..."

**-xXx-**

*BRAKKK!*

"Dino-saaaan!"

The petite brunette screamed in fear on the front seat of the car. The driver only smiled triumphantly. The old man on the rear seat only smiled at his young master's doing.

"Dino-saan, isn't that Hibari-san's motorbike you hit there?"

"Yes, it is." Dino undo his seatbelt. The two passengers on his car followed him. They got out of the red Porsche that just hit a parked motorbike.

"Why did you do that? Hibari-san could kill you." Tsuna asked in a pale face. He really could imagine the terror Hibari Kyouya brought when she was in bad mood.

"If I didn't do it, she'll just run away again. I'll apologize later and bought her the new one" he recognized the building with an opened door and light shining inside. He rushed there, followed by Tsuna and Romario behind him.

There, they saw, the black haired girl was bitten on the neck, once again. The blue haired vampire bit her neck again, sucking her blood.

"MUKURO! LET HER GO!" Dino screamed as loud as he can, mainly because of anger. His heart was torn apart. He could not protect her even once.

Mukuro let the girl go. She was standing limply there. Pale face, red empty eye. From the pair of bite marks on her pale, slender neck, red fresh blood dripping. In several second, the bite marks was gone, healed.

"Oya, oya, you came here Vongola Decimo." Mukuro completely ignored Dino and Romario, "It saves my time. Kufufufufu..."

"Tch..." Angered, Dino swung his whip to the blue haired vampire, but his whip was deflected by a pair of tonfas.

"Kyouya... what are you...?" surprised, Dino widened his eyes.

"Don't you dare to touch Mukuro-sama, hebivore." with an expressionless face and cold voice, she warned them.

"Kyou..." Dino could not finish his sentence. Kyouya dashed and attacked him ferociously.

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Preview, Next Chapter:<strong>**

[Kyouya] Die herbivore!

[Dino] Stop it Kyouya!

[Kyouya] Fight! Until one of you die, Herbivore!

[Mukuro] Kufufufu... I underestimated you Cavallone.

[Dino] Drink Kyouya... You need it...

[Tsuna] Stop it Hibari-san! Dino-san could die!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm sorry for the very very very late update... OTL

I'll try to update the next chapter next week.

This chapter is longer than what I planned... I hope you like it~

Btw, thanks for all the favs, and reviews. Thanks too for following my story.

Keep reading guys~ ^^

**-KumoKa-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Pact**

**Chapter 3: Blood Lust**

**.**

"Kyou..."

Without waiting for the blonde man to finish his sentence, Kyouya rushed and swung her tonfas. Not like his movement at night when Kyouya was turned into vampire, this time Dino could dodge the attack easily.

"What's going on?! Stop it, Kyouya! It's me, Dino!" Dino keep dodging her attack. He couldn't attack her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than this. It's his fault that Kyouya became a vampire. He didn't want her to suffer anymore than this.

"Dino-san, Mukuro is controlling her body. We need to stop him!"

Easier said than done, with Kyouya attacking non-stop, it was difficult for Dino to attack Mukuro. Feeling responsible for this conflict, Tsuna tried to do something. He pulled a pair of glove from his pocket, wear it on both of his arms. He ate a pill then concentrated his power and it manifested as flames, burning on both gloves and on his forehead. The orange flames didn't seem to hurt him. Instead, as the flame burning, the timid Tsunayoshi became more serious. His eyes full of determination. His aura completely changed like he was different person with same appearance.

"Oya oya... you're getting serious now Vongola." Mukuro got himself ready for his fight against the young Vongola. "Why don't you use your absolute order on her instead? She got your blood isn't she?"

"You know what happened when there are 2 contradicting absolute order imposed to 1 person. Not to mention suppressing her will, you are forcing your own will to her, making her your doll. It alone could create crash of will that could damage her brain if she resisted. If I give another absolute order, her brain will be torn apart." Tsuna answer calmly.

"Kufufufu... as I thought... you are a careful man. You are really something Vongola" Mukuro smiled and manifest a trident in his right arm.

Tsuna didn't answer him, instead, he use the flame on his hand to thrust his body toward the blue haired vampire. In a split second, Tsuna got in front of him and punched him with his burning glove. Mukuro, fast enough to react, use the trident to block Tsuna's attack.

"Oya oya, even though I want to relax for a bit and watch you fight..." Mukuro jumped several steps back. He ticked his fingers and Kyouya stopped her attack instantly. She went to Mukuro's side as fast as possible.

"Dino-san, stop her!" Tsuna screamed, but it's too late. Mukuro had Kyouya on his side now. He chuckled, putting the tip of the trident on Kyouya's slender neck.

"Mukuro, let her go!" Dino shouted.

"Oh, I will~ relax Cavallone. Hold this Kyouya." Mukuro held out the trident to Kyouya's hands. Kyouya dropped her tonfas and took the trident. She put the trident's tip back on her neck.

"What now...?" Tsuna murmured.

"Tell them Kyouya" Mukuro took several steps back and sat on the sofa on the far edge of the room.

"You two, are you really going to save me?"

"Of course!" Dino answered instantly.

"Then, fight! Until one of you dies, Herbivore!" Kyouya said that with a menacing smile. Tsuna glanced at Dino, looking at how the older man will react.

"Fine." Dino answered. Tsuna was kind of surprised by his answer. He didn't believe that Dino would answer yes without hesitation, but his hyper intuition told him to believe Dino.

"A... Are you serious Dino-san?" Tsuna tried to make sure that the older man really meant it.

"Yes." Dino looked at Tsuna with serious expression. He took a stance and said "I will do anything to protect her. Be prepared Tsuna." Dino swung his whip in as fast as the wind. Tsuna dodge it well.

.

_"He is serious..."_

_._

Tsuna thought. Dino keep pushing Tsuna backward with all his rapid attack. Tsuna was able to dodge, not easily. Sometimes the whips hit his body, scraped his clothes, and graze his skin with the burning silver substance in the whip. The silver made the wound heal slower.

"Tsuna, now!" Dino screamed. Tsuna, at first, didn't understand what he meant. But with his hyper intuition, he realized that they were so close to where Kyouya was standing right now. Tsuna dashed instantly, and before Kyouya could penetrate her own neck with the trident, Tsuna pulled the weapon and grabbed it out of her hands.

Kyouya was startled. Before she could pick the tonfas that was lying before her feet, Dino entangled her with his whip, making her unable to move. Unable to keep her balance, Kyouya's body fell.

"Kyouya!" Dino dashed and catch her body before hitting the floor. Dino let out a sigh of relieve. "I got you..."

Kyouya let out a soft moan. The silver whip made her uncomfortable. Even though it did not touch her skin directly, but the silver made her felt dull pain that was very uncomfortable. She struggled, trying to free herself, but Dino held her body. Not letting her go. He shouldn't make her hurt herself more than this.

"Tsuna I'll leave the rest to you"

"Oya oya... This is bad... Time to escape~. Kufufufu... I underestimated you Cavallone." Mukuro swung his hand. The trident on Tsuna's hand was gone. It manifested again on Mukuro's palm. Mukuro swung his Trident again and a thick mist covered the room.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna called out.

"Kufufufufu... We'll meet again Vongola" there was his voice without visual appearance. The 'kufufufufu' laugh dispersed in the air. When the mist faded away, Mukuro was gone. Tsuna came to Kyouya and Dino's side, followed by Romario who watched the entire scene from the side of the room.

"Boss, is she okay?" Romario asked Dino about Kyouya's condition. Kyouya still struggled and moaned in discomfort. Her eyes still empty.

"No... What should we do Tsuna?" Dino asked desperately.

"Well... Let me try..." Tsuna put his still burning hand on Kyouya's head. Kyouya moaned loudly now, for the flame felt so hot on her head even though it didn't phisically burn her. The flame purified Mukuro's control over her mind. Kyoya's empty eyes now once again filled with life.

When her consciousness returned all she saw was the burning flame. She gasped, surprised. "What the hell?!" she struggled more intensely. The burning flame was pulled away from her vision and she saw the brunette in front of her. "What... You..."

"Kyouya you're back!" Dino pulled her still entangled body and hugged her tight. He felt so relieved that now the girl is fine.

"Guh, let me go you herbivore! What's going on here? Ukh... My body..." She complained about the dull pain that entangled her body. It's Dino's whip.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Dino untangled his whip out of her body. Tsuna returned to his timid self. He took off the glove and put it back inside his pocket.

"How's your feeling Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm fine..." even though she said that, she didn't even felt anything comfortable at all. Her body felt heavy, but she felt lightheaded. Almost all of her energy was gone. Her eyes was barely could focus. Her hands were trembling because of lack of energy.

"Kyouya, are you okay?"

She could barely hear the voice. To maintain her consciousness, she focused herself on her breath. She didn't to make a fuss in front of these herbivores so she shook Dino's hand off and stood up. She let out a deep sigh.

"Leave me alone."

She wanted to get out from that place as soon as possible. She wanted to be alone, and avoid their gazes immediately. She tried to walk away, but her world spun around her, made her lost balance and fell down once again, this time Tsuna who stood in front of her prevented her from hitting the ground.

"Hibari-san, you need to drink blood" Tsuna held her limp body and moved it to sitting position.

"No, I'm not a vampire like you." she could barely reply with her weak voice.

Feeling irritated by her stubbornness, Dino decided to take an action, "Romario, knife."

"Eh, what are you going to do Boss?" Romario handed him the knife he took from his suit.

"If she doesn't want to drink blood, then I'll choke her up with it." Dino slit his left wrist. The wound was not to deep, but his blood dripped quite much.

The blood smelled so tasty. Kyouya, tried to focus, from where the smell came from.

"Guh" Dino put his bleeding wrist right on Kyouya's mouth. Several drips seeped inside her mouth. She couldn't resist the temptation. Her hunger drove her to drink it. Her pride of not being a vampire shattered. She licked and sucked his blood. It was so amazing, like she never eat or drink something that tasty before.

"Drink Kyouya... You need it..."

.

_Gulp gulp gulp_

_._

The sweet blood rejuvenated her limp body.

.

_"I should stop. This is so inhuman"_

_._

She kept on sucking.

.

_"I'm not a lowly vampire."_

_._

She couldn't resist. She couldn't stop. All she could thought of was drink and keep on drinking his blood. She couldn't get enough of it. It was so tasty.

.

_"I have to stop"._

_._

The blood kept flowing in to her throat.

.

"Ugh" Dino, started to get dizzy because of the amount of his blood loss. Noticing this, Tsuna told Kyouya to stop, but she kept on sucking the sweet blood.

.

"Hibari-san, stop..."

.

She kept on sucking.

.

"Stop it Hibari-san! Dino-san could die!"

.

She didn't stop.

.

"Stop it Hibari Kyouya!" Tsuna's eyes glowed brighter. Kyouya stopped in an instant. It was the absolute order. The same thing Mukuro used on her. She came to her senses. A wave of guilt hit her hard. She sucked his blood too much. She let his hand go. Everyone's attention was now focused on Dino's bleeding hand. Tsuna took a bottle from his pocket, and rub the liquid inside into Dino's hand. The bleeding was stopped. Dino's face was quite pale now.

Kyouya just sat there, dumbfounded. She stared at them blankly. She just drank human's blood, not to mention she almost killed him. Guilt, disgust, and anger welled up in her heart. She didn't know how to react. Should she show her concern? Should she say sorry? Should she say thank you? This entire situation was new for her. She was confused.

Realizing that the girl just staring blankly at him, with the energy left in his body, Dino raised his arm and pulled the girl toward him. He hugged her head with his uninjured arm. He left the other arm on Tsuna's care to heal it.

"It's okay Kyouya. I'm fine."

Hearing the comforting voice and warmth of his arm and body, she couldn't hold back her tears. Somehow she felt it was fortunate that Dino held her by the head. She could hide her teary face that way. She didn't let out a single voice came out, nor let her body shook because of the sobs. She just didn't move at all while her eyes producing tear that wetted Dino's shirt.

After several moments, Dino realized that there was something wet on his shirt, "Wait, Kyouya are you..."

"No. I'm just tired." Kyouya just cut his words with steady voice before he asked whether she was crying or not. Understanding her feeling, Dino asked Tsuna and Romario to went ahead and prepare the car for them to go home. Tsuna and Romario left them there and went back to the car.

"They have left Kyouya..."

Kyouya pulled her head. Her face was red and messed up with tears. She was pouting in embarrassment. Several strands of her hair stuck on her face because of the tears.

"Hmpf... A girl shouldn't have an ugly face like this." Dino wiped her face with his sleeve. She just kept silent, mainly because she still felt guilty and she had to show a gratitude to him for asking Tsuna and Romario go, so she let him wipe his face. In normal situation, she will bite him to death in an instant.

"Well it's clean now Kyouya. Let's go back home."

Home... She wondered where her home was now. She missed her home already. Even though being annoying sometimes, Alaude is her beloved brother and the only family she had now. Could she get back to Hibari's mansion? Will Alaude accept her while she was a vampire now?

"Kyouya, your tonfa..." Dino handed her the tonfas she dropped in the fight. She received it and walked back in silent to where she parked her motorbike. Dino followed her, even though he was a bit lightheaded, he still able to walk like usual. Both of them walked together. On the front door, Romario waited them.

"Boss..."

"What?"

"Hibari-san called. He asked where his sister was."

"Al-nii?" Kyouya surprised.

Dino bit his lower lip, "Well... We should do something about that..."

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p>[Kyouya] I'm home...<p>

[Alaude] Kill her...

[?] This way!

[Kyouya] This is all your fault!

[Romario] Boss, Alaude-san is here.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yaay~ Chapter 3~

Finally I could finish it in time as promised.

By the way, I'm so sorry for the previous chapter's blooper. About the repeating part.

Thanks to **SyriaFranz** for the correction (^.^)

Thanks to all of the reader who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story *bows*

Keep reading guys~

**-KumoKa-**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Blood Pact**

**Chapter 4: Home**

**Part 1**

.

.

"Eh? Al-nii?" Kyouya bit her lower lip. She haven't come home nor contacting her brother since yesterday. He must be extremely worried. If she was still a human, her brother will only scold her, or bite her to (near) death at most. Since she was a vampire now, she doubt that such an easy way to discipline her will be enough. She was a vampire now, a being that the Hibaris hated more than crowd. If she was not banished from the Hibari family forever, she will be killed on the spot.

Kyouya shook her head so that those negative thinking gone. She won't know what Alaude would do to her anyway. There was no other choice beside going home immediately.

"Cavallone, I'm going home."

"Eh? But we need an excuse why you haven't gone home till now..."

"No need. He will know eventually" Kyouya walked ahead toward her motorbike. The black beauty she parked on the vacant lot was now gone. Kyouya widened her eyes in disbelief. Her black beauty was now turned into unrecognized shape that piled several meters in front of the red Ferrari.

"Oh shit... I forgot" Dino bit his lower lip. Expecting the girl will bite him to death. Dino, Tsuna, and Romario swear they could see dark aura coming out the vampire girl.

"Let's go. This is your car right?"

"Eh?"

The dark aura was gone. They sighed in relief. The anger they expect will burst out did not manifest. She went to his car in silence instead. Deep inside, Dino could feel that there was something wrong with her.

Dino opened the car lock, its light flashing, indicating that the car has been unlocked. Kyouya got into the front passenger seat. Dino opened the driver's door but Kyouya stopped him.

"No. You sit in the back. Romario-ossan, you can drive right?"

"Well... I can, but this car..."

"It's okay Romario. Just drive." Dino let his favorite car, the one that usually only he could drove, being driven by Romario. Maybe Kyouya was avoiding him, or so he thought. Considering that she was crying like that even though she got an extraordinarily high pride, it's not strange that she was avoiding him.

Four of them got in the car. Kyouya and Romario on the front seat, Dino and Tsuna on the back seat. Romario drove in silence. None of them start a conversation so that the car is as silent as death. Dino and Tsuna stole glances at each other because of this awkwardness. Dino nudged Tsuna's leg, signaling him to start a conversation. Confused, Tsuna nudged back at Dino's leg. None of them start a conversation. They keep on nudging each other's leg until Romario noticed them and said, "You'll hurt your leg Boss..."

"Guh... Romario~" Dino blushed slightly because the old man noticed his childish conduct.

"Hey Miss, this is the right way to your home right?"

"I know you know where my home is old man." Kyouya returned in silent.

"Well... sure I am. Hehehehe... It's just feel so awkward that all of you keep silent like that. As the oldest man here I am confused."

Kyouya turn her head toward Romario in response. "Don't mind me... I'm fine"

"The fact that you said you were fine while no one asking is a proof that you are not fine at all..." for Romario, reading a teenager's heart was an easy matter. He had lived for decades with the youngster of the Cavallone famiglia and of course, raising a his Boss since he was small was worth for the experience.

_"Nice Romario!" _ as their heart spoke loudly, the backseat passengers raised their thumb in unison, apprising the old gentleman's approach. Well... experience did matter in this kind of case.

Hearing Romario's bullseye words, Kyouya couldn't deny it. She just frowned and went back on sulking, facing the window. The old man just chuckled. Teasing a tsundere girl like Kyouya was surely a fun thing to do, even though he was an old man now. But he knew now was not a time for teasing.

"Don't worry Miss, our Boss might be clumsy sometimes, well... almost all the times. But when the time comes, he could be a dependable man you know."

The said man was blushing hearing Romario's praise. Tsuna held his laughter seeing Dino's face. Kyouya just responded coldly, trying not to fall into the old man's words of trap.

"So what?"

"Well... Just so that you know you could depend on him. You're not alone here you know. You got our clumsy dependable Boss, Dino; the vampire from Vongola, Tsuna-san; also me, the suddenly-looked-cool cameo, Romario. We got your back miss."

Kyouya stole a glance to the old man and went back facing the window. She was very happy hearing that, but she lived independently for too long that she didn't know how to rely on other people. She didn't even know how to react when someone offer her the assistance, since she usually just deny it. But now, she now she needed their help. It's just, somehow, tingled her pride of becoming an independent carnivore. What should she do? Should she just say thanks? What for?

As she got immersed in her thought the car turned on the street corner and arrived in a big wooden gate. The adjacent tall wall surrounded the Japanese mansion inside. It was the Hibari residence.

"We're here Miss."

The car stopped. All of them went out of the car. Kyouya took a deep sigh. She was not sure whether this will really be okay. She still could back off by now. But a strong carnivore won't backed off because of something like this.

"I'm going in."

"I'm coming with you" Dino tap her shoulder, "I'm responsible for all of this after all."

"Me too." Tsuna stood beside her.

"No. Vongola, you stay here. You will practically get killed if you get your first step inside." Kyouya warned him.

"But..."

"No. Stay." Kyouya said with a firm voice.

"Uhm..." Tsuna hesitated.

"You can stay here with Romario, Tsuna."

"Uhm... Fine..." He looked disappointed.

Kyouya and Dino stepped in the gate. Kyouya led him straight to the main building of Hibari residence. They passed through the dimly lit garden pathway. They walked for several minutes, until they reached the main building. Hibari family must be quite influential since they have house this big, or so Dino thought.

The main house front door was guarded by two big black suited men. When they saw Kyouya, they hesitated a bit before wordlessly opened the door.

_"They knew..." _Kyouya had a bad feeling about this. She felt a little bit nauseous, but kept her expression as calm as possible. Dino reached and held her hand, tried to calm her. She looked at him in response.

"What are you doing, pervert?"

Dino turned speechless and let her hand go instantly. Kyouya kept on walking inside. She was quite calmed by the older man's action, and Dino, even though he was surprised by the unexpected response, glad to know that she was okay. At least if she was able to say that he was a pervert then she was okay. Really...

A maid in a simple kimono appeared and led them inside. The Japanese styled lobby they passed gave Dino some kind of excitement. It's not that he never went to a place like this, but this was not an ordinary Japanese styled house by the way. They walked inside in silence. Only the sound of steps and the creak of the wooden floor accompany them. Even Kyouya found this unusual. There was no mistaking, Alaude had known about her condition.

After several turn they arrived outside a brightly lit room. The maid sat in elegant manner in front of the door before opening it. Dino found that manner rather inefficient, but he was not in the place to complaint. The maid informed somebody inside about their arrival. Kyouya knew it was only a formality. The man inside, Alaude, knew since they entered the main gate, or maybe, before that, that they were the one visiting in the middle of the night.

The maid asked them to sat inside on the man's approval. Kyouya got inside, followed by Dino. She sat down in an elegant Japanese posture that Dino clumsily followed. A man sat in front of them. His face was just like a copy of Kyouya's, but his hair has color like a pale hay. Dino looked at Kyouya again, observing her facial feature. Well they are brothers after all...

"Al-nii..." Kyouya started the conversation.

"I don't think that you actually became one of those filthy creatures Kyouya..." His voice was as cold as ice. Dino couldn't help but frowned.

"I..."

"You know what the Hibari have to do to vampires aren't you, Kyouya?"

Kyouya swallowed again what she wanted to say to her brother that was also the leader of Hibari family. She knew the burden he bore as the head of the family. She couldn't blame him for anything that happened now.

"You, of all people becoming a filthy barbarian vampire, I..."

"Alaude..." Dino cut his words before he could spat out more salt to Kyouya's wound, "It's all my fault. You shouldn't judge her like this. It's not her fault to begin with. There was an accident back there and she'll die if I didn't made her drank vampire's blood..."

"So it was you Cavallone..." Dino swear he could feel Alaude's piercing glare on him.

"Yes, it was me." Dino said full of devotion.

"Whatever happened in the past days, it didn't matter... What matters here and now is, the fact that she became a vampire..." Alaude stood up. He let out a deep sigh and said with a firm voice, "Hibari Kyouya, you are now banished from the Hibari family."

Kyouya felt like there was a bucket of cold ice being poured on her body. She could felt all energy was gone from her body. What she was being afraid of came true. It was no more her home. The Hibari family was her one and only family, but now, no more. Cold sweat wetted her palms. She clenched her teeth and fist to avoid making herbivore-like expression.

Unexpectedly, Dino stood up, walk fast toward Alaude and grabbed his kinagashi. Dino pulled his face until their face just a few centimeters apart.

"Are you kidding me?! She is your sister, asshole!" Dino got very angry. He could felt his blood boiled hearing Alaude's word. How could someone dispose his family that easily? Wasn't she his only sister? How did his logic and heart working? What kind of man Alaude was? What kind of family the Hibari was? How could they dispose their family member just like they were disposing trash? He couldn't understand.

"It's the family rule. Every vampire must be killed, so automatically she will be banished from this family and executed." Alaude said with a calm and firm voice.

"You! ..." Dino paused for a while. He couldn't do anything with this guy's twisted logic. He shook Alaude off, "... I won't let you do any harm to her!"

"Well... Just protect her if you can..." Alaude said in mocking tone and ticked his fingers. "Kill her..."

Hordes of black suited man surrounded them.

"Tch..."

Dino observed their surrounding in a fast speed. There was no way out. He had to create the opening by himself. He looked at Kyouya, she was observing her surrounding too, but her eyes was lifeless. She couldn't fight this way.

Dashing, Dino grabbed Kyouya's body and put her on his left shoulder like a sack. The girl was surprised and struggled a bit so that the man will put her down. Dino held her tight, not planning to let her go. He pulled his whip and attacked the men blocking the door. On the opening he created, he ran past the black suited men. Dino ran on the dark garden barefooted. They put off their shoes in the front door when they arrived in the main building.

He could felt the stone and several thorn of the grass and bushes on his feet. It was hurt, but he kept on running away while clenching his teeth, holding the girl that now was silent on his shoulder.

"Damn it! Where should I go? Where the hell is the exit? Aargh!"

He arrived at the wall surrounding the mansion. He looked right and left, but he couldn't find the gate.

"Damn it! Why the hell your house is so confusing, Kyouya?" she didn't answer. He didn't expect her to answer either. Suddenly, someone grabbed him. Dino almost swung his whip to attack the man, when the mysterious man said,

"Wait! I'll show you the way out!"

"Eh?"

"This way!"

He pulled Dino's right sleeve and headed toward a dark spot on the wall. He pushed something on the wall and a small door opened. It headed outside the wall.

"Go! Hurry!"

Dino went through the door and said thanks to the mysterious savior. He ran toward the car waiting on the street. The back seat door opened and they jumped in.

"Go Romario! Hurry!"

Romario pushed the gas pedal and the Ferrari started to dash out in high speed. Dino pulled the unclosed door and let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh My God... I didn't think that they will be that violent..." Dino brushed his ruffled hair while fixing his sitting position and relaxing his breath. "Are you okay Kyouya?"

"I'm fine..." The girl said in lifeless voice. She just hung her face down since she sat between Dino and Tsuna. She couldn't escape by looking at the window again.

Tsuna knew something wrong has happened. He emboldened himself and embraced her shoulder, trying to encourage her. He was expecting that his hand would get shook, but it's not. Dino did the same thing. The black haired girl still sat in silence. They didn't say nor asked anything until they got back into the Cavallone mansion.

**-to be continued-**

**~See ya in Chapter 4 part 2~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Oh My God... I made too much filler...

I didn't think it will be this long... the part 2 might be as long as this one...

Aaaah... I'm sowrry... I have to divide it into 2 parts so that it won't go too long...

**to **: Yeah~~ You're right! I really hardly think that Hibari were male anymore, since basically I love his character and pairing with anyone, but I want to keep it straight~ So... Fem Hibari is the best choice... I guess~~

**to SyriaFranz**: Cliff hanger... I guess the cliff was too high for the last chapter. Nehehe... Yeah Alaude is a man. Keep enjoying the preview and guess ~ I'm so happy that the readers are expecting the next chapter. :D

.

Btw, I'm really happy receiving review from all of you~ Review is a motivation booster~

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and thanks for following my story ^^v

Keep reading guys~

Maybe... a step toward romance next part...

Kufufufufu...

**-KumoKa-**


End file.
